Los Merodeadores
by Wizart Black Cat
Summary: Mi 1a historia sobre los Merodeadores...bueh, no la primera, he escrito varias, pero no son buenas.Me dejan r/r pliiizzzz ^o^
1. Primer Capítulo

La Historia de 8 chicos en Hogwarts  
  
(I parte: un Primer gran año)  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Conociéndose   
  
James estaba un poco preocupado de entrar a Hogwarts...le habían hablado mucho de este colegio, y lo bueno que era, pero no sabía si iba a tener amigos...en su colegio muggle se burlaban de él y en un dos por tres se metía en problemas...aunque él era muy travieso .Le gustaba hacer bromas a la gente, por eso los adultos le tenían tanta estima.  
  
"Bien, este año seré más bromista...quiero decir... -se dijo a si mismo- más espontáneo"- miraba la ventanilla con tristeza...sabía que no cumpliría con esto...  
  
-¿Disculpa, este asiento está ocupado?  
  
James despertó de sus pensamientos y vió a un chico de su tamaño y edad, de cabello negro y ojos negros.Estaba sonriente.  
  
-No -respondió vacilante James..nunca había hablado con un chico de su edad  
  
-Hola -dijo sentándose este chico- Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Bla...  
  
-SIRIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James se asustó, igualmente este tal Sirius.  
  
-Eh...ya regreso...mi madre debe de haber perdido sus llaves...espera- dijo sonrosado Sirius  
  
Sirius salió del vagón y fue hasta donde su madre, que le echó un regaño por haber metido sapos en su bolso .Esto lo observaba James tratando de no reírse...ese chico...Sirius, era un bromista (o lo parecía)  
  
-QUIERO QUE REGRESES AL VAGÓN , AHORA MISMO...Y QUE DIOS TE CUIDE SI ME ENVÍAN UNA CARTA DE HOGWARTS -Gritó la madre de Sirius  
  
Momentos después , Sirius entra al compartimiento cabizbajo y dijo murmurando:  
  
-Los adultos nunca entienden...  
  
Se le quedó mirando a James.Estuvieron un minuto callados y, James rompió el silencio muerto de la risa  
  
-Qué sucede? -preguntó Sirius extrañado  
  
-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido una broma tan buena....-dijo riéndose James - Me llamo James, James Potter. Mucho gusto- terminó de decir tendiendo la mano  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento, que estaba un poco lleno, Arabella Figg, estaba leyendo una revista para niñas, cuando entró una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.A su lado estaban otras dos chicas  
  
-Arabella, que sorpresa- dijo Lily sonriente- nunca pensé que fueras bruja...  
  
-Hola...que gusto-Arabella miró a todos lados- Donde está Petunia?  
  
-Ella?...Jajajajaja-rió Lily- ella no es Bruja, pero se asustó mucho cuando se enteró de que tenía una hermana que hacía magia..  
  
-Ya me imagino  
  
-Te las presento, ella -dijo señalando a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos café claro oscuros- se llama Sabrina y ella...- dijo señalando a una chica gordita, de cabello marrón claro, que, siendo su cara muy bonita, era gordita.- se llama Margaret  
  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Arabella Fig.  
  
-Hola,Arabella -dijeron a la vez Sabrina y Margaret  
  
-Ven, vamos a otro compartimiento....este está muy lleno-dijo Lily  
  
  
  
Pasaron un divertido viaje.Por primera vez, James había hecho un amigo. Los dos se intercambiaron tanto como golosinas, como bromas y fuegos artificiales mágicos de Zonko.  
  
-Guao, nunca conocí a una persona que supiera tantas bromas- Dijo comentando Sirius a James-Aunque... eres más reservado que yo  
  
Hey....bueno, quizás tengas razón- dijo rotundamente James  
  
De repente se empezaron a escuchar voces en discusión, provenían del pasillo.Cuatro chicas entraron el el compartimiento  
  
-Disculpen, -dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos azules- ¿Estos asientos están ocupados?  
  
-Si, no vez? Las chucherías y caramelos necesitan descansar- Dijo en broma Sirius- No,vale,venga, siéntense  
  
La chica le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Sirius, mientras que la otra, era más tímida,tenía el cabello de color rojo oscuro y unos ojos verdes brillantes que llamaron la atención de James.Entraron otras dos chicas, una medio gordita de cabello castaño oscuro y otras de cabello rubio y ojos azules marinos.  
  
-Me llamo Arabella Figg- Dijo orgullosamente la chica de cabello negro-Y ella- dijo señalando a la chica de los ojos verdes- se llama Lily.Aunque ustedes no lo crean, ella consigue pronunciar alguna palabra.  
  
Lily fulminó con la mirada a Arabella, pero ésta no dijo nada  
  
-Y ellas dos, se llaman Sabrina y Margaret, respectivamente  
  
-¿Arabella? -dijo Sirius- Pero que nombre más raro tienes!!  
  
-Y...dime como se llaman?-preguntó dándose importancia  
  
-Yo, Sirius y él, James -Respondió Sirius con desgana -Ambos somos socios,¿no James?  
  
-Ja! Tu también tienes un nombre raro...-dijo Arabella  
  
-No tanto como el tuyo...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Y somos los mejores bromistas de Hogsmeade...si te lo puedo decir así  
  
-Mmmm...los mejores? -dijo Lily dudando  
  
-Si, creemos que nadie nos gana -respondió James mirando a Lily sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara  
  
-Creo que no serían capaces de estallar un retrete en Hogwarts...los enviarían de nuevo a casa...  
  
-Eso crees? Pero...James ,anota, es una gran idea -Dijo Sirius riéndose  
  
-En que casa creen que estarán?-preguntó Lily- me han dicho que Gryffindor es muy buena  
  
-Yo no sé...-respondió James- espero quedar en Gry  
  
-Yo de seguro toco en Gry -respondió seguro Sirius- Yo soy muy valiente  
  
-Ah,si? -dijo Arabella en tono desafiante  
  
-Claro que si -dijo Sirius molesto  
  
-Te apuesto que eres como los demás chicos...todos los chicos son cobardes, nosotras las chicas somos valientes- replicó Arabella  
  
-Claro que no -dijo Sirius enfadado - ustedes son las cobardes  
  
-Que sí!!-dijo Arabella  
  
-Que no!!- gritó Sirius  
  
-Que si!  
  
-Que no!!  
  
-Que si!  
  
-Que no!!  
  
-Que si!  
  
-Que no!!  
  
-Que si!  
  
-YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Arabella y Sirius estaban parados uno en frente de otro peleándose, hasta que Lily y James gritaron. Arabella y Sirius se sentaron sin dirigirse la palabra.  
  
-Seguro que la tonta queda en Slytherin -mumrmuró Sirius a James  
  
-TE OÍ!! -gritó Arabella  
  
-Y???!!! TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?  
  
-SI! ME LLAMASTES TONTA!!!!  
  
-AY,SI,GRAN COSA...TONA,TONTA,TONTA...!  
  
-CALLATE -gritó Arabella  
  
-Discúlpenla -dijo Llily apenada  
  
-No debistes comportarte así,Sirius, es una chica...-dijo James tratando de calmar a su amigo  
  
-Bueno, ella se lo buscó...  
  
-Mediocres- murmuró Arabella- Vámonos,Lily, no vayamos a quedarnos con estos patanes  
  
-¿Patanes?- Gritó furioso Sirius- Tenías que ser chica!!  
  
  
  
El viaje fue palcentero.Conocieron a un chico llamado Remus, que le gustaba luchar contra criaturas extrañas y leer libros.  
  
-Y...dinos,Remus, ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos en nuestras bromas? -Preguntó James  
  
-Bueno....vale...-respondió el chico sonriendo  
  
-En cuál casa crees que estarás, Remus? -preguntó Sirius mientras devoraba una rana de chocolate  
  
-Bueno, podría quedar en Hufflepuff , pero creo que Gryffindor será mi casa. Espero quedar ahí...Se imaginan quedar en Slytherin? Preferiría volver a mi casa y no tener que aprender magia...  
  
-Si, igual yo...me han dicho que Slytherin no es una buena casa...muchos de sus alumnos..  
  
Alguien abrió de repente la puerta del compartimiento, en él entraron 4 chicos  
  
-Hola, me llamo Severus Snape, él -dijo señalando a un chico de cara pálida- se llama Lucios Malfoy y éstos dos son Frank Crabbe y Francis Goyle- Necesitamos que salgan del compartimiento...todos están llenos.Ahora.  
  
-Nosotros...-empezó a decir el Tal Lucios, cuando una bomba fétida cayó en el suelo y los auyentó.  
  
James abrió la ventanilla para que fuera el olor, y que de paso, no veía nada.Cuando se disipó la mayor parte del gas, se encontró a Sirius partido de la risa.  
  
-Fuiste tu?- preguntó asombrado, pero no podía aguantarse la risa, Remus  
  
-Fue genial.no? -dijo riéndose Sirius- Esos tipos no me daban buena espina...me da la sensación de que todos quedan en Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts, así que se pusieron sus túnicas y bajaron del tren, haciendo una fila con los demás de primer año .Arabella y Sirius eran pareja en la fila, por lo tanto, no se hablaron ni se miraron. James estaba al lado de Lily, después le seguía Sabrina con Remus, y luego les seguía un chico gordito que tenía al lado a Margaret .Había alrededor de 40 alumnos, y sabía que iban a ser 10 por cada casa.  
  
Una profesora alta. Con moño y severa, los dirigió al Gran Comedor. Muchos Alumnos se impresionaron con la decoración. Colocó sobre un taburete un sombrero viejo y deshilachado. Que cantó una bonita canción explicando su función .Era el sombrero Seleccionador  
  
-Al llamarlos, se colocarán el Sombrero y serán elegidos a una casa.-dijo la profesora.- Recuerde que su casa será como su familia , durante su estadía en Hogwarts.  
  
-Avery, Shannon  
  
-HUFFLEPUFF!!  
  
-Andrews, Micheall  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!  
  
-Barrenton, Nadia  
  
-RAVENCLAW!!  
  
-Black, Sirius  
  
El sombrero no lo dudó, de una vez dio su veredicto...  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Sirius caminó feliz a la mesa correspondiente.Arabella gruñó  
  
-Carlton, Sammy  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!  
  
-Evans, Lilian  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
James le sonrió  
  
-Door, Sabrina  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
-Figg,Arabella  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Arabella respiró aliviada.Caminó cerca de Sirius, al cual le susurró:  
  
-Con que iba a quedar en Slytherin,eh?  
  
Sirius la miró con intenso odio y miró a otro lado.  
  
-Lupin, Remus  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
-SIII!!- exclamaron James y Sirius  
  
-Malfoy, Lucius  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
-Lo sabía!!- susurró Sirius  
  
-McFeerson, Margaret  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
-Marvins, Meredith  
  
-HUFFLEPUFF  
  
-Naver, Barthy  
  
-RAVENCLAW!!  
  
-Potter, James  
  
-GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Sirius ,Lily,Arabella y Remus vitorearon.  
  
-Snape, Severus  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!  
  
Así siguieron hasta culminar con "Weasley Jonathan".Luego, Dumbledore dedicó unas palabras a los alumnos  
  
-Un nuevo año comienza...sus mentes estarán más llenas.Les quiero recordar a todos que el bosque prohibido está en los límites permisados para "vagar" si así lo puedo decir por Hogwarts.Bueno...creo que están pensando lo mismo que yo...A COMER!  
  
De la nada aparecieron platos rebosantes de comida.Los chicos comieron como nunca.Pero al acabar su plato, ya estaban muy cansados y soñolientos.Hicieron una fila con los demás de Gryffindor de primer año y fueron hacia su sala común.  
  
-Contraseña? -preguntó la Dama Flaca.Bueno, en aquel entonces era la Dama Flaca ...no había comido tanto..  
  
-Moco de gusarajo  
  
De repente el retrato se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto un agujero, que era la puerta de entrada a su sala común. "Por fin, en Hogwarts!" Pensaba James cuando se acostó a dormir en el dormitorio de chicos. 


	2. Segundo Capítulo

Capítulo II  
  
James se despertó temprano, y bajó a la Sala común.Todavía estaba medio dormido, pero no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.Minutos después, Sirius, al no ver a James, bajó a la sala común y juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor.Allí, una prefecta les entregó los horarios. Ese día tenían ...  
  
-POCIONES!! -exclamó Sirius- Dobles, de paso..y lo peor es que es con los de ... -...Slytherin  
  
Sirius y James se dieron la vuelta. Detrás de ellos se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que Snape y Malfoy.  
  
-Pues miren lo que tenemos aquí, el tonto Potter y el idiota Black -dijo Malfoy riéndose  
  
-Parece que no se han echado desodorante, chicos- dijo James con un aire despectivo  
  
-Si...desde lo de las bombas fétidas...parecen que no se han bañado!! - exclamó Sirius.Los de la mesa de Gryffindor empezaron a reírse.  
  
Snape y Malfoy se fueron con cara de malos amigos.No podían hacer nada...estaban los profesores cerca.  
  
  
  
  
  
La Primera clase fue la de Pociones.Les tocaba con los de Slytherin.El Profesor Frederick Schneider no era tan bueno con los de Gry, ya que era jefe de la casa de Sly, y era su preferida.  
  
-Empezaremos con una poción muy simple, los alumnos de primero se supone que deberían saberla ya, habiendo leído los libros, pero bueno, las nuevas normas escolares dicen que hay que explicar el libro en clase, así que allá vamos.  
  
Mientras James colocaba las patas de mosca trituradas a su poción el Frederick se paseaba por detrás de él:  
  
-Potter... dije bien claro que las patas de mosca trituradas, se ponen después de hervir las lágrimas de centauro, ¡¡¡no antes!!! .James tuvo que empezar nuevamente con su poción.  
  
Frederick siguió paseando y viendo a los de Slytherin -Muy bien Snape, una poción perfecta, serán 20 puntos para Slytherin.  
  
Snape sonreía satisfecho hacia donde estaban los de Gryffindor, estaba sentado con una chica grande y muy gorda, y un chico de pelo rubio platino, ojos grises y sonrisa como de asco.  
  
Cuando Frederick pasó por detrás de Peter... -Pettigrew!! ¿No dije claramente que solo se ponían unas gotas de jugo de mora!!! No dije que solo sólo un poco de sulfato de cobre!!!!!!!!!! ¿En qué tengo que hablar para que me entiendas? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!! -Antes de que el profesor ahorcara a Peter, la campana sonó.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... se acaba la clase, para el próximo día una redacción paso a paso de la poción para encoger, y usted señor Pettigrew, además tendrá que copiar 20 veces la receta de la poción de hoy, a ver si de esa manera se te queda, porque parece que no hay otra!!-dijo enfurecido  
  
Después tuvieron clase de Herbología con los de Hufflepuff de los cuales eran muy simpáticos y la pasaron muy bien haciendo nuevas amistades.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente,James y Sirius se levantaron temprano.Querían hacerle una broma a Peter .Encontaron a Lily y a Arabella en la sala común.  
  
-Hola James- dijo la voz dulce de Lily  
  
-¿como dormiste?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias, y tu?  
  
-También, ¿vamos al Gran Comedor?.  
  
-Si- James se levantó.  
  
James y Sirius se sentaron, apenas habían empezado a comer (James no había comenzado) Llily y Arabella los llamaron  
  
-Quieren dar una vuelta por los terrenos? -Claro -dijo como hipnotizado James  
  
Sirius se quedó riéndose como un loco en la mesa y alcanzó a gritarle  
  
-James!!!! Tu desayuno!!!!!  
  
James volvió bastante avergonzado y se sentó a desayunar.  
  
-Que despistado que estás últimamente, ¿no te parece? - dijo Sirius en tono de burla.- A qué te gusta, no?  
  
-FDRUFQUIENGKLGSF?- dijo James con la boca abierta mientras comía.  
  
-Pos quien más hombre, Lily Evans  
  
James casi se atragantaba  
  
-No me gusta, es sólo una amiga -dijo James sonrojándose  
  
-Si, a mi no me engañas... de pelos, James, pareces una manzana- exclamó su amigo al verlo sonrosado.  
  
-Tu no hables, Sirius- dijo pícaramente James - a mi no me engañas: siempre peleando con Arabella... lo que se pelean se quieren, sabías?  
  
-A mi no me gusta Arabella -exclamó molesto Sirius - ella siempre se cree mejor que yo, y eso me molesta  
  
-Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra...  
  
Sirius se levantó del asiento y se arrodilló frente a James tomándole de la mano.  
  
-Su majestad...  
  
-YA BASTA SIRIUS!-Exclamó James sonrosado y molesto.  
  
Fue un agradable paseo por lo terrenos de Hogwarts. Los chicos se entretenían tirándo piedras al lago, cuando el calamar gigante se las devolvía, mientras los chicos las esquivaban. Después tuvieron la clase de Vuelo  
  
La profesora Laren los saludó amablemente, y los hizo ponerse al lado de sus escobas, La de James estaba al lado de la de Lily, que le sonrió nerviosa, James le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Peter no dejaba de temblar mirando con horror a la escoba, y Sirius estaba al otro costado de James, lo miró con una sonrisa, muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
La profesora Laren se puso enfrente de la fila de alumnos y escobas para dar las primeras instrucciones: -Bueno, ahora pongan la mano encima de la escoba y griten ¡ARRIBA!.  
  
-¡¡ARRIBA!!- gritaron todos a la vez.  
  
La escoba de James se elevó a una altura ideal para montarla, Sirius tuvo que repetir él "¡Arriba!", Pero su escoba hizo lo mismo que la de James, la escoba de Peter, en cambio, se elevó unos centímetros, dio una violenta sacudida y cayó al suelo.  
  
Las chicas tenían también algunos problemas:La de Arabella se elevó tanto que era imposible montarla, la de Sabrina se paró y se volvió a acostar, la de Margaret no se movía, y la de Lily se limitó a girar y ponerse en dirección contraria.  
  
Igual lo siguieron intentando:  
  
-Muy bien, ahora los que hayan conseguido levantar la escoba van a probar volar cuando yo los nombre, los que no, no se preocupen, sigan intentando a un costado.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
Sirius se subió a la escoba, se elevó unos metros, voló hasta el castillo y regresó.  
  
-¡¡muy bien!! 15 puntos para Gryffindor!!!, Ahora... Lórien Sabrina  
  
Sabrina se subió en la escoba, que empezó a volar en zig-zag.  
  
-Bien, es suficiente., 5 puntos más para Gryffindor por haberlo conseguido, aunque vas a tener que practicar un poco-le dijo amablemente la profesora Laren.  
  
-James, adelante.  
  
James se subió muy contento a la escoba, pegó una patada en el suelo y se elevó a toda velocidad.  
  
-Esto es genial!!!- se dijo emocionado. Cuando había subido ya muchos metros dio un espectacular giro y bajó en picado, frenando justo a tiempo, a unos centímetros del suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Excelente!!!!!!!!!!- le dijo encantada la profesora. Serán 15 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Todos lo aplaudían.  
  
-¡¡Gracias!!- les dijo James haciendo una reverencia, Lily le sonrió.  
  
Bueno, ahora Peter.  
  
Peter se subió temblando a la escoba, la cual no tenía muchas intenciones de moverse.  
  
-Tienes que dar una patada en el suelo para poder elevarte, Peter- lo ayudó la profesora.  
  
Al patear el suelo, Peter resbaló y salió disparado hacia adelante, golpeándose la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡¡¿estás bien?!!!- la profesora corrió alarmada a ver que le pasaba.  
  
-Si, dijo Peter levantándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza dolorida.  
  
-Bueno- la profesora Laren se calmó- entonces podemos continuar...  
  
Lily fue la siguiente, que se elevó un metro hacia arriba, un poco nerviosa, y voló unos metros más hacia adelante y descendió, Remus no controló bien la escoba al aterrizar y se cayó al suelo, mientras que Margaret estaba bastante nerviosa, de modo que tiraba del palo de la escoba hacia arriba, esta empezó a elevarse más y mas, hasta que la profesora Laren tuvo que ir a buscarla.Y por último, Arabella dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó unos 15 metros, sentía el aire chocar contra su cara, dándole la sensación de libertad.  
  
Cuando volvían hacia el castillo apareció la profesora Valley, la que habían visto al principo del año. Tenía un aspecto severo.  
  
-¡¡¡Potter!!! ¡¡Felicitaciones!! Volaste genial, te vi desde la ventana del aula de Aritmancia, esa frenada estuvo realmente impresionante. Bueno, en fin, lo que te quería decir es que fuí a ver al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Jhon Weasley, bueno, estuvo de acuerdo en que formaras parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor aunque seas de 1º año, así que solo falta que aceptes, ¿quieres?  
  
-¿Yo? Parte del equipo?????  
  
-Sí. El puesto que tenemos libre es el de buscador, el del año pasado se fue porque terminó 7º curso.  
  
-Acepto- le dijo feliz James con una sonrisa.  
  
-Estupendo!! ¿Entonces podrías venir al campo de quidditch el lunes a las 7  
  
  
  
  
  
En la sala común...  
  
-James!!!!!-¿al quidditch? Eso es fantástico!!!!! O alucinante, como dice siempre mi primo...  
  
-¡¡Gracias!!, se lo debo a la profesora, me vio volar en su clase de Aritmancia.  
  
-Si.... Oh, James! Mirá quien viene ahí!!!  
  
Lily se acercaba con una sonrisa. -Hola James, me enteré que vas a ser buscador de nuestro equipo!! Felicitaciones, eres genial!!!  
  
-Eeeeeh.....gra-gracias!!  
  
Espero que te vaya muy bien- le dijo, y los ojos le brillaron, aún mas de lo que ya estaban brillando, combinaban perfecto con la hermosa sonrisa que tenía.  
  
James se quedó con cara de estar soñando algo muy lindo hasta que Sirius lo despertó con su risa.  
  
Jajajajajaja!!!!!!En qué pensabas James? Ya pasaron bastantes segundos desde que tu admiradora se fue.  
  
No es mi admiradora.  
  
-Bueno, pero tu sí que eres su admirador, ¿noooooooooooo? James persiguió a Sirius por toda la sala común, hasta el dormitorio, donde Sirius se escondió detrás de su cama.  
  
-Perdón James, jajá, ¿qué te parece si mejor... vamos a buscar a Peter que se debe haber perdido?  
  
-Está bien- se resignó James. Encontraron a Peter fuera de la sala común. -¿Qué hacés acá?  
  
-¡¡Me olvidé la contraseña!!  
  
-Es frutillas y cerezas. -Oye, Peter, haz visto a Remus? - preguntó Sirius  
  
-Si, después de la clase de Vuelo, no lo hemos vuelto a ver.  
  
-No...no sé nada -dijo Peter encogiendo los hombros.  
  
Una semana después, ya era Halloween, pero Remus no aparecía.  
  
Al bajar a la sala común vieron abrirse el retrato, y por él entró...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REMUS!!!!!!!! - gritaron los dos amigos a la vez.  
  
-Hola,chicos...-saludó Remus nervioso  
  
-¿qué hiciste todos estos días?  
  
-Eh... yo... bueno, tuve que ir a mi casa por unos días, porque.....este.......mi mamá se enfermó y tuve que ir con ella, pero ya está bien.  
  
  
  
-Aja, bueno- dijo Sirius no muy convencido 


End file.
